Winter Fall
by kaze no ai
Summary: Yuki is a Japanese soldier and Shuichi is an American with one dirty job..... During the World War II Japan and America fought against each other..... breaking this two apart..... During this war, would love still prevail? Shounen-aiyaoi Pls. RR


**Winter Fall**

**Disclaimer:** I just borrowed the characters from Murakami-sensei so that means I don't own them so go away (people who sue) and don't sue me. 

**Author's Pad**: Hi minna! Well this is my first ever gravitation fic so please be gentle and please review. Yes I know this fic is set during the war and to tell you the truth, I suck in History, so some of the facts here are purely fiction……please bear with me. And oh by the way this fic is dedicated to Ryuichi-sama! Belated Happy Birthday Ryu-sama! And please suggest the pairing you would like =^_^= 

**Warning:** This fic contains shounen-ai and yaoi or boyxboy relationship (duh it's gravitation). This is an AU so the characters might be a little bit off (but not every time). This fic might be a little bit weird because it's set in the war times. There might be a little grammatical errors because English is not my first language. And there are a few bad words in this fic ^_^ and some spoilers. Flames are used to burn anti-yaoi and shounen-ai groups. 

**Legend: (a/p:)=** author's pad or my notes inserted in the fic 

**_/……/=_** character's thoughts 

**~*~*~*~=** maybe just a cute border or a sign for change in location or passing of time 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Prologue: December Noonday- The Meeting**

The town was full of the light of a summer noonday. Not a living creature was to be seen in all the square enclosure, though buildings and structures formed the greater part of it, while in one end was occupied by a residential village. Through the gate at the other end, far off the big structures might be seen the dark forms off military tanks. And on the road nearer by, carts crawled along, drawn by the exhausted evacuees of this war. The doors of the empty houses were open and through the opposite doorway shone some of piled up corpses and dilapidated buildings and structures. Occasional weary shouts came from some imprisoned enemy soldiers whenever the tanks fired and gunshots were heard. 

The evacuees were all gathered in the evacuation camps- a structure with intolerable size, with unsanitary, boarded floor, and a big mahogany table with age in the middle surrounded by chairs with high straight backs. Every one of these chairs was occupied by exhausted and grieving families; shaky hands embraced each love-one and those without or got separated with their families were left to only grasp their hands for a comforting embrace or, folded their hands together, and let to rest on their shaky knees. Everyone was clothed in dusty and dirty clothes, maybe because of the smog outside or the recent explosions. Except for one man…… He was wearing dustless and luxurious clothes. His blonde hair was groomed neatly and his clothes well tucked. He was smoking an expensive brand of cigar and was seated in a, unlike the others, very comfy chair with gold balls at its back and silver laces as decors. 

Of course he was the talk of all the people in the camp. Occasional whispers about him echoed and filled the whole camp. 

"I reckon he's the son of that corrupted general……" The shabby old man at his left whispered to the ash faced woman beside him. "Ya know the one who headed the American guerillas in our town……" 

"Why did they let him stay here?! He should be outside……" The ash faced woman said angrily. "……so that he will be bombarded with bullets!" 

"Why is that filthy devil in here?!" The bearded man at his right whispered angrily. "Don't tell me the Americans already have control of this camp!" 

The man at his left nodded. "Those filthy white devils should die!" He replied as he glared at the tall white blonde. 

"If I only had the courage…… I would spill this bucket of horse manure in his face……That will teach him……" The young man bearing buckets full of reeking manure whispered to himself; a smirk formed on his face. 

"He's so cute! I wish I wasn't so shy to introduce myself!" The girls who just passed him whispered and giggled. 

"Maybe we could flirt with him later when everybody's asleep…… that way we will not get scolded by our parents." The black haired Japanese girl said while giving a flirty laugh. 

These vile insults and whispers **(a/p: especially the last one……hehe ^_^)** echoed and penetrated everyone's ears; in and out the camp. 

To everyone's surprise, the blonde didn't even react nor gave signs of discomfort. He just sat silently in his chair; his gaze lost in the voids of space. 

**~*~*~*~**

These rumors went on and on filling every inch of the camp yet there was still no reaction from him. This made the people more furious at him. 

"Why that fucking devil!" The old woman wearing a black mantle said angrily while weeping. "He deserves to go to hell!" 

Without a warning, the woman sieged a knife from her long mantle and went towards the blonde. 

"Die! You bastard!" 

The woman caught him off guard. The woman was at a very high speed and was fueled with such rage. "Shine!" 

The knife touched his cheek which immediately bled; made him fall back his chair. 

The woman immediately held her hand up in the air and grasps the knife tightly. "Shine! Die!" 

She was about to thrust the knife on the blonde's chest when she was suddenly stopped when someone held her wrist tightly. "Stop that!" He said angrily while she threw the woman away from the blonde with so much force; let the woman fall on the boarded floor with a sickening thud. 

"Are you alright Eiri?" The hazel haired man inquired in a worried tone while he offered him a white handkerchief. 

"……Ye……yes……" Eiri said in a rather shaky tone while he wiped his bleeding cheek. "Arigatou…… Kitazawa-sensei……" 

Yuki (a/p: the real Yuki) smiled. "Didn't I tell you before to just call me Yuki-san?" 

Eiri didn't answer but instead got up and walked towards the exit; his wound bleeding profusely. 

"Where are you going?" Yuki said in a worried tone. 

"I'm going to get some fresh air……" He replied. 

"Don't you think we should look at your wound first?" The hazel haired man asked him, his tone sounded more worried. 

"No its okay…… Yuki-san would you lend me your car? My car is still at my place……" 

Yuki nodded then smiled. "Just take care of yourself, okay?" 

**~*~*~*~**

(In Yuki's car) 

The red wrangler outside the camp started and immediately set off. Its speed rapidly increased as Eiri stepped on the gas. Screeches from its tires were heard whenever the car turned into a curve. 

Thoughts and flashbacks flashed before him……even the recent whispers a while ago echoed through his mind; made him fill up with rage. 

The car shined brightly as the sun's rays touched its surface; made it gleam like precious stones. 

As the road widened, its speed immediately picked up and produced suffocating smoke. 

It sped up even more…… it was like the car was unstoppable. When suddenly, screeches were heard though no curves were seen. The red wrangler spun violently and out of control. Thank goodness it stopped before it hit a nearby tree. 

Eiri immediately got out of the car. **_"/I'll teach that guy for lying on the road!/"_**

He walked slowly towards the man. He was shocked at what he saw. The man was badly injured and he was bleeding profusely. He immediately turned the man so that he can see his face. 

The man had pink-hair and beautiful but weary blue eyes. His face was wounded and blood trickled from his forehead. He was filled with bruises and scratches. 

Eiri's eyes were locked on the latter's blue eyes like he was in a deep trance. He was shocked when it looked back at him. 

"Tasukete Kudasai……" The pink-haired man said slowly then his voice suddenly drowned off with coughs and uneasy breathing. 

**~*~*~*~**

**(Meanwhile back at the evacuation camp)**

Yuki Kitazawa was getting really angry. He called all the soldiers in the camp and scolded them harshly; occasionally fixing his glasses to put it back in place. 

"Didn't I tell you idiots to look after him when I'm away?!" He shouted. 

"Yes……sir……" The soldiers answered in a soft voice. 

"What? I can't here you?!" He shouted once again. 

"Yes sir!" They said once again. This time louder and clearer. 

"Then why didn't you look after him!" He yelled in an angrier tone while he kicked the soldier closest to him. 

"Ughhh! This is not going anywhere! Call your troop leaders now!" He ordered the soldiers. 

**~*~*~*~**

**(Five minutes later)**

"Sir!" The three rather looking nice looking men stepped in the camp and gave a salute to their lieutenant……Yuki Kitazawa. 

"Aizawa! Ma! Ken! Where the fuck were you three when they attacked Eiri?!" 

The three remained silent. 

"Answer me!" Yuki yelled. 

The three again remained silent. 

Kitazawa immediately hit the closest man……Ma…… "You idiots! Didn't I tell you to look after him?! What if something happened to him?!" 

"Didn't I tell you that no one's allowed to touch him except me?! Didn't I mention to you before that he should be kept clean for ME?! He's mine so no one's allowed to touch him without my consent?" He yelled. "He's mine so a mere peasant's hand should not even glide onto his skin!" 

The two still remained silent while Ma scrambled to his feet. 

"This will not go anywhere…… You two!" He looked at Aizawa and Ken. "Make sure that filthy old hag is hanged tomorrow okay?" 

"Yes sir!" They answered then they gave him another salute and immediately set off. 

"And you Ma……see to it that Captain Tohma Seguchi hears about this!" He said to the Ma who was rubbing his bruised cheek. 

"Yes sir!" He answered then gave him a salute. He was about to set off when suddenly Yuki spoke again. 

"And Ma……make sure to it that the general and the captain's secretary will not hear about this." He said in a rather sneaky tone. "Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes sir!" He answered then went out. 

**TBC??????**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Author's pad:** Ummm………… that was a bit weird but I still hope that you would review. And please don't flame me……… Don't worry, like in the series, Eiri will kill Yuki so that he will be cold as ice and don't worry the other characters will appear sooner or later. 

**Ryu-sama:** You told me that fic is dedicated to me but why didn't I appear yet? *embraces and cries on Kumagoro* 

**Authoress:** Daijobu Ryu-sama! You'll have your part soon and I promise it will be a big part ^_^ 

**Ryu-sama:** *sniff* Okay……(turns genki again) 


End file.
